The Only Star in my Sky
by I LOVE YOU 3000 R.I.P
Summary: Bella is left in NM but instead of being broken she is relieved that Edward left because she never loved him. She will love someone else and is the daughter of Black Widow and Haweye. Has langauge.
1. Finally!

I own no characters except the ones I create they belong to Marvel and Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Finally!

Bella POV

"Bella can I take a walk with you?"

I looked up at Edward with what I hope was a curious face "Sure"

We reached a spot in the forest that was close enough to my house that I could easily find my way back

"Bella, we are leaving" Edward told me with a monotone voice and face to match

"What?" I sounded confused and I knew it

"My family and I are leaving and your not coming you were just a distraction to me. I never wanted you." With a slightly shaky voice he continued "I never loved you."

My knees buckled and I feel to the floor sobbing and for once he didn't catch me. I looked up through my fingers to see him bedlnding down to my level.

" Do me a favor Bella. Don't do anything reckless for Charlie. It will be like I never existed " He whispered befor he ran through the forest only leaving a flash of bronze.

When I was sure he was long gone I jumped from to ground and wiped my tears "Finally!" I shouted in excitement.

Ok you might be a little confused. My name is Isabella Lila Barton. Or better known as the Black Spartan. My parents are Natasha Barton and Clint Barton. They are part of the Avengers and my friends and I are the new generation of the Avengers. My friends call me Izzy or Iz. Just to let you know I hate Edward Anthony Cullen!( this is just part of the story I don't actually hate Edward) I love everyone else from Emmett's goofy attitude that always made me smile to Rosalie's jealously and protection from the vamp life as an older sister.

I walked into Charlie's house he's a retired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and was happy to help when I needed to go undercover. Fury sent me on this mission because there should be secret Hydra agents moving to the area and we needed to be ready for when they arrrive in the dreary town of Forks.

For so long I had to pretend to be obsessed and madly in love with Edward even in my sleep. It was so annoying but now that their gone I have to celebrate.

"Charlie, I'm going into the training room!" I shouted knowing today he was home early

"You haven't gone down there in ages." He replied.

"I'm celebrating" was the only thing I responded with.

Climbing down the ladder to the training room under the house I spoke to Ash my A.I

"Ash put Cullens left celebration."

I know it's mean but Edward was just too possessive and always thought I would break at the touch.

/

An hour later

After I was finished with fighting machines with the faces of Edward and destroying them so much they were almost impossible to put back together, I went back upstairs to get some sleep before going to La Push to visit Jake tomorrow.

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter if you didn't don't give me any shit and just find another story I will put a chapter once a week and if I can't then I will let you guys know. This will be a BELLAXPAUL story.**


	2. Izzy has now Arrived

I own no characters except the ones I create they belong to Marvel and Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 2 **

** Izzy has now Arrived **

Beep beep beep

I got out of my bed refreshed and free. I changed into my work out outfit it is black leggings that have a thick purple stripe at the knee. The top is a black sports bra with a purple middle.**(type in black and purple workout clothes it should be the first one****) **I ended up jogging ten miles and fighting the robots in the training room to get back into shape and not forget moves when I have to go back to New York.

Charlie was already at the station so I went into the training room up the the key pad to unlock my baby. My baby is a black and red outlines wheeled Harley that goes up to 300 mph. It's my most prized possession. It was a collective present from my parents, "uncles," and my "cousins" who are my bffs. There is Morgan which is Uncle Tony's daughter. Fay, Uncle Thor's daughter. Uncle Steve's daughter is Layla. Lastly, Maria is Uncle Bruce's daughter.

Speeding out of the garage gave my the adrenaline I've missed from New York. It only took me 10 minutes from the speed I was driving when it should have take me 45. Swinging off my Harley in my new clothes, which was a white shirt that said "bring it bitch" and a black leather jacket with black jeans to match. I walked up to the door of the small house and knocked.

"Bells?" Jake questioned awestruck.

"The one and only, but can you call me Izzy now."

"What are you wearin-what are you doin-what do you mean Izz-what?"

Poor Jake was so confused changing questions before he could finish a full one.

"I'm head to hang out with my best friend" _lie my best friends are in New York Jake comes in rough 12th._

_"_Uhhh" he said with the funniest face it looked like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem and gave up.

"So are you going to let me in or do you want to go to the beach" I said with confidence.

"The beach is fine" Jake went back inside to grab his jacket before coming back out.

Ahhh this is going to be fun.

**Okay this is chapter 2 I actually had time to post this one earlier than expected. How do you like the new Bella or sorry Izzy. Criticism is welcomed. **


	3. Izzy’s Secret

I own no characters except the ones I create they belong to Marvel and Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 3**

**Izzy's Secret**

I just wish Jake would stop looking at me with those questioning eyes. Can't he tell that I didn't like it? He probably can't because I'm just that good.

"What are you doing here?!" He spat out

Finally, at least he said something instead of just looking at me with the judgmental eyes of his.

"Not that I don't love you here it's that I thought Cullen didn't really like me and don't of banned you from seeing me." Had rambled.

"Well... We broke up." I started hopefully with not a lot of joy because from everyone else's perspective we looked madly in love. Blech.

"Oh really, "

Poor kid, he thinks he has a shot with me. Uh oh doesn't he know that he's way too young for me?!

"Yup."

This is going to be awkward. Wait the beach is so close. Pulling up to the beach never felt more delivering than this. Walking out in a surprisingly normal silence that didn't seem to need any small talk was peaceful. This is what I like about Jake you never have to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

Walking down the shore with Jake was so relaxing I felt at peace. Something was missing though._ Your prince charming duh_ there goes my inner voice always right and always annoying.

"Bel-Izzy I was wondering if you wanted to come to a bonfire this Friday."

"Sorry, Jake but I have work on Friday." I replied with a pitiful voice.

"It's fine." he sighed

"What do you even do at the bonfires, we can do one now without the fire." I said to get his spirits up.

"They just tell legends like the ones I told you about wolf protectors and the cold ones. The only one I hadn't told you about is the third wife and imprinting." He said. **(Insert stories)**

"Why didn't she just cut her arm or something that won't kill her?" I asked curious about her mindset

"Huh, I never realized that." Jake replied.

"We better go, Jake, it's getting dark."

We hopped in my truck and set back to Jake's house me with new knowledge and Jake none the wiser.

_So Sam Uley's "gang" are shapeshifters that's new information. In S.H.I.E.L.D you believe everything and gain further evidence who knew that I would learn about shapeshifters and more information on vamps. I wonder when Jake is turning into a wolf?_

**_Authors Note:_**

**_So sorry for the delay. So crazy that Izzy already knows about Jake and the others secret. Just a warning I might not update next week because my computer is being used and I won't get it as much as I usually do so that's it._**


	4. Izzy’s Journal

**Chapter 4**

**Izzy's ****Journal**

_**One Month later**_

I wish I didn't have to be Bella Swan at school I wish I could be bad ass self. Uhhhh. At least Jake is starting to get used to my personality.

"Hey Bella, wait up."

I turned around to find Mike coming at me panting from a short distance sprint. Can he become anymore pathetic.

"Yes Mike" I said through gritted teeth just wanting to go home already. I mean the home in New York where everyone was in great shape. Speaking of great shape I got my six pack back yay.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me" he was staring at his shoes as if they were more interesting.

Being a quick thinkers has its perks. "That's great idea Mike, I'll help you invite the group." I replied cheerfully.

"Oh I mea- never mind" he replied sullenly.

I haven't been happier that Mike has no courage

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*())))))(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()

**(Fast forward to Friday the movie Mike,Bella, and Jake heading back)**

"Jake are you alright your burning up." I asked pretending to sound worried. I knew what was happening he was almost a werewolf. I can't believe it he's all grown up. One day he is a little kid listening to legends the next he's going to be part of those legends. Damn I sound like a grandma can't have that.

"Fit as a fiddle," he replies.

I know he is he is going to join the crazy super world now.

"Call me if you need a ride or anything. Also call me when you feel better or if something happens." I said dead serious wanting to see how he would "take me out" of his life.

"Yes mom." he teased making me flinch

I hate being called mom because I worry When he dropped me off I went inside my room to grab my journal.

_Jake is at his last stage before he becomes a werewolf. I don't know how he will react after probably push me out because the Pack seems to speak to no one else besides them selves. They will watch others that they think will be next. estimating a werewolf degree is about 105 a high fever in they human system. So far in the pack are five counting Jake. Jake doesn't know that he is the Alpha and can take the position at anytime._

Closing the Greek journal for today(Yes I learned Greek we all did so no one would know what we discuss and write that are secretive) I stuffed it under my mattress to get some sleep.


	5. Hydra out of the Bag

**This chapter will have some language. I am sorry that about the wait I have been busy**

**Chapter 5 **

**Hydra out of the Bag**

Waking up this morning was exciting because I was going to visit Jake today. After my run and training I got on my baby to head towards La Push hopefully to see Jake as a wolf. Pulling up to the red house and walking towards the door was excruciating because I just wanted to jump with excitement.

Knock Knock. Billy opened the door with a shocked face.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"I came to see if Jake was okay since he had a fever last night." I replied lacing my tone with worry.

Before he could answer I saw Jake walk out of the woods with his hair cut short and a native tattoo on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you Be-Iz" he said. His voice had gotten a little deeper and he easily looked like he grew 2 each since last night

I saw the pack except for 2 who must have been running patrol. Walking into the woods was awkward because I just wanted to shout that I knew his secret but I held it in. He turned abruptly and looked deep in my eyes. Oh poor Jake I knew he had a crush on me but I didn't think it was so bad he wanted to imprint on me. Hiss eyes turned from hopeful to cold from not being able to imprint. He spoke in a harsh voice.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore. I can't after you dated a leech" he said

I was just going to act along and later tell them but when he put relationships as a weakness is where I draw the line

"Your a dick. I draw the line when you bring in exes and relationships. He was my first boyfriend for gods sake. I am aloud to make mistakes because that's how you learn. I don't know what happened to you to make you act this way but I don't care I'm happy the you aren't my friend anymore because I can't have a so called friend that pins me down after every mistake I make. So, stay away, don't call me, don't even fucking look at me." I yelled

Uh boys are so inconsiderate. Look the other wolves decided to join. You've got to be kidding me. His eyes they are the most beautiful shade of brown I've ever seen I could get lost in them. Paul imprinted on me and it's bitter sweet. I can't let anyone use him as leverage even though he's a wolf, but it will feel so good to just fall in love. Real love. The moment was ruined though by three gun shots ringing in the air.

I rolled onto the ground to avoid getting hit and pulling out my gun from the inside of my leather jacket. I shot the car and hit a leg. That person fell off the speeding car and onto the road. Sprinting towards hoping I still had time to question him. Bending over the man I yelled, " Where is the base" I was no longer Izzy I was in Agent Barton mode.

"We will win. Hail Hydra." He spat in my face before he took out a tooth and crunching it.

His mouth was foaming and his eyes glazed over.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

I brushed myself off before turning to the questioning eyes of the wolfs.

**Sorry I left you on a cliff hanger I will try to update ASAP. Please review.**


	6. Not a chapter

This is a AN I will try to keep it short. I'm sorry I have been busy with work and haven't had time to get a new chapter in since you guys are waiting so nicely when I post the next chapter and post two. Oh and last chapter I forgot the disclaimer oops.

Twilight and Marvel don't belong to me.

Thank you again for waiting


	7. The Call

**This is the next chapter I'm so sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Chapter 6 **

**The Call**

**Twilight and Marvel don't belong to me I wish it did though.**

**BPOV**

Looking around the area to try to find an area to have the body I found a ditch little ways into the forest. Turning back around I picked up the body with ease and started heading towards the ditch

"What the hell was that!"

I knew it was Embry by the sound of his voice. In a cool and collected voice, I replied.

" That was none of your business and I think that you should go back to doing daily patrols and I will leave the premises."

I was in agent mode and my brain was telling me that I needed to contact my parents, uncles, and obviously my BFFs.

"Why don't you come in and explain what just happened." Sam said in a peaceful voice.

"Okay but you have to let me bury the body here." I replied with.

They were eager to hear so they agreed somewhat easily.

/

I walked inside the house with Paul behind right behind me. My back against his chest it felt right it felt good. I was tempted to stay there in the doorway but knew I couldn't.

"I need to make a phone call" I said. Then I realized I would have to use the sound barrier Uncle Tony made me to be able to make it sound like a normal conversation.

Walking into the bathroom fully aware that they could here everything I activated the barrier

" Morgs, hey is everyone there?"

" Yeah, Why"

"I have news on Hydra you guys need to get here ASAP"

" Okay, let me tell everybody. Love ya, be safe"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know" I replied a little sassy.

Well here we go time to get going.

**Like I said super sorry for being late.**


	8. The Talk

**Ok I'm really sorry for taking so long**

**I don't own Twilight or Marvel I wish **

**Chapter 7**

**The Talk**

**"**So what do you want to know?" I asked calmly.

After that sentence, all I heard was a buzz of voices.

"One at a time." I yelled

"Who was that and why did you have a gun?" Sam asked confused

"Ok, this is what we are going to do you have 5 questions so unless you want Sam's questions to be answered I would discuss carefully." I said calmly

They couldn't know too much. After discussing they decided.

"We want you to answer Sam's questions." Paul stated firmly.

"That man was part of an organization called HYDRA. I have a gun because I am also from an organization." I replied.

"What organization?" Jake blurted out without thinking. Uh, that boy never used his brain.

"I work at SHIELD." Three down

"What's SHIELD?" Paul asked

He looked so cute with his thinking face. No stop I have to concentrate.

" A secret association higher than the FBI." One more.

"But aren't you only 17, why are you working there."

"Both my parents work there and I wanted to work with them, so as long as I can remember I've worked there with my cousins." I replied

"I need to get going. I need to cook Charlie dinner. See you later." Was the last thing I said before walking out of the house with a longing in my heart to go back.

**Wow, that was long. Thank you so much for sticking with me I know it's hard. Anyway thanks so much, I wouldn't be here without you guys.**

**-Smiles:)**


	9. The Visitors

**Chapter 8**

**The Visitors**

**I don't own Twilight or Marvel I just wish I did.;)**

Once I got to Charlie's I began to prepare his favorite steak with potatoes. I was getting ready to ask if the girls could stay with me so it would be more inconspicuous. While I was waiting for the steak to cook I began to think about Paul. His perfect jet black hair. Along with his warm tan skin pressed agai- "Shit" I said.

This is why I can't get involved with him I can barely cook when my mind is on him. I put the food on the table just as I heard Charlie's voice.

"Smells good Iz." He grunted

Once's he walked through the kitchen and saw what was on the table he looked me dead in the eye and asked," What do you want"

"Well I was hoping that you could house the girls we would all share the same room and attempt to be quiet but the girls are coming." I said.

He grunted in response which I took as a yes. I thanked him before heading to my room to finish up my homework and start training.

Waking up I checked my phone to see if the girls had responded on when they were coming. No notifications, this meant they were either surprising me or still trying to persuade the family. Either way, j was going for my run. When I got home I saw Paul coming out of his truck with a tight black shirt and some shorts. Yum- _no stop it_ I chastised myself.

"Hey Isa, I was wondering if you would come to the reservation with me so we can talk more." he said in his deep husky voice.

Before I knew what I was doing I said yes. I mean who can refuse him. I told Charlie that I was heading towards the res with Paul and left quickly before he could question me. We got into his truck and headed to Sam's. It was silence the entire way but it was comfortable and I didn't feel like I needed to fill it with chatter. Once we pulled up I got out and Paul was waiting by my door for me. I melted my heart that he cared. We walked in to see all the boys at the table joking and messing around. They heard us come in and looked at me. I wasn't used to the attention because at SHIELD you always had to have a low profile.

Sam was the first to speak, "We were hoping to ask a couple more questions if that was fine."

I thought about


	10. The Visitors Part 2

**Okay so for chapter 8 it didn't save the other half of the story so please forgive me**

**I don't own anything Marvel and Staphanie Meyer do except for my created characters**

**The Visitors Part 2**

I thought about it and decided a couple more questions wouldn't hurt anyone. _Are you crazy of course it could what would mom and dad say. They would say any more time with that boy and all you common sense and reason would go out the door. Uhh, I'm so stupidly in love._

"Okay only 3 questions that's it." I said.

Sam was about to ask his question, but the doorbell rang.

I was

"I'll get it, " Emily shouted towards us.

I was going to answer it instead since you never know who it could be especially since the Hydra incident, but I took too long thinking and Emily had opened the door and a voice began to speak.

"You have the scars of a warrior. You show great honor and bravery to serve Midgard. As a gift I will take away the scars but not the memories for the memories are the only things other than the scars that mare your beautiful that show your time in protecting Midgard."

"What?!?" Was Emily's only reply.

Sam rushed over and everyone else ran to see the problem. I walked preparing for battle with my knives and guns. I got there to see the boys in a semi-circle surrounding the visitor from the inside. I began to walk closer to the door before getting hit by a body that had a familiar smell of orange.

And a chorus of voices yelling "Izzy!!!"

**I repeat I am sorry I am getting out of a serious case of writer's block and the chapter didn't save so I am so sorry.**


End file.
